Aseptic connectors are commonly used in the medical arts, but most aseptic connectors are limited to use at relatively low pressures. In some medical procedures, however, it is desirable to deliver a liquid under relatively high pressures. In radiological procedures such as computer tomography (CT), for example, a liquid contrast medium is injected into a patient at pressures of approximately 300 psi. Although, there are connectors currently used at high pressures in the medical arts, such "high-pressure" connectors generally rely upon a friction fit to create a high-pressure seal and are not aseptic.
As a result, it is very desirable to develop aseptic connectors and delivery systems incorporating such aseptic connectors that are suitable for use at relatively high pressures.